One of the major problems in learning to jump rope for little children has been observed to be the fact that the learner has trouble maintaining the arc formed by the rope element overhead and that it collapses downwardly onto the user. Therefore, as disclosed herein, the rope element has been made to be sufficiently "semi-rigid" or "stiff" whereby when the ends are held in the hands of the user with the rope formed in an arc held stationary overhead of the user, the element will maintain its arcuate form. Therefore, the jump "rope" will make it much easier for little children to learn the sequence of jump rope skills while eliminating the problem of maintaining an arc with respect to steady momentum. These skills are:
1. The ability to jump over an object with both feet;
2. The ability to turn an object around the body with both arms;
3. The ability to coordinate the first and second steps noted above; and
4. Adding rhythm to the above.
Thus, the terms "semi-rigid" and "stiff" as used herein are deemed to mean a material wherein with the two forearms and handles held substantially parallel to the floor, the plane of the arc of the rope element remains substantially parallel to the floor, with substantially no sag at the remote end or tip of the arc.
The "rope" element has sufficient flexibility whereby it can be bent into an arcuate configuration without creating a substantial load on the hands of the user. For example, a hollow tubular plastic rope element approximately six feet long by 3/8 inch outside diameter can be readily wound into two loops by a child of five.